A Sideways Tale of Returning Pricesses
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: Kagome and Sango are trying to return to their kingdom to family and lovers but when they return is everything peachy or is their world about to be turned upside down -Disclaimer at the end; rated t just to be safe


A Sideways Tale of Returning Princesses

It was a bright morning in the feudal era Japan while Kagome and Sango were trying to make their getaway from Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Siori. For you see they were attempting to go back home and not to the future no to their actual home for you see they are princesses of an ancient kingdom. They were strong and powerful princesses who were known throughout the western lands but for some reason neither Miroku nor Inuyasha had found out about it. Kagome and Sango were amazing fighters who did great in battle alongside their lovers great prince Sesshomaru and his brother great prince Bankotsu but because Inuyasha didn't know he wouldn't let them battle. Now you might be wondering why they left in the first place well Kagome has a sister named Kikyo who always thought she was better than Kagome and also always thought that Sango and her would be best friends and that Sesshomaru would pick her. But when it came time for him to choose not only had Kagome saved his life in a battle and even though she had been gravely injured she had healed him first. Kikyo on the other hand had been too busy healing herself that she didn't help him or her own sister who also carried him all the way back to the castle before collapsing. Also Sango had already become Kagome's best friend and Sango had lost all her family except her little brother Kohaku right before she had met Kagome at age 18. Bankotsu and her were already to marry at that time and were very much in love. When Kikyo found out that she didn't get what she wanted and that her parents was more proud of Kagome than her because of it all. One day when Kagome was training Kikyo engaged their mother in a duel and she killed their mother right in front of the rest of the family. So about a day before Kagome ran away from the village her, her dad, her little sister Rin, and her older sister Kikyo were visiting the castle so Kagome could visit her fiancé Sesshomaru. Kikyo made her move when they went out to watch Kagome spare with her father. She had decided to spare with her father first so she could kill him and the other two. So she got into battle position and the duel started. It went on for quite a while before Kikyo finally stabbed him right through the chest and he fell to the ground. Everyone except Kagome had gone into shock so when Kikyo launched at Rin Kagome jumped in front of Rin and locked her into an intense battle. She was the victor only because Kikyo ran away after stabbing Kagome in the stomach. Kagome got up right away and ran to Rin and hugged her tightly not caring that she was getting blood all over her but just that she was safe. She then got up and put her hand on her wound and it started to heal before she walked to Sesshomaru for comfort and walked in to the castle. That following morning they all woke to find a note from Kagome saying for them to take care of Rin until she train enough to not fail her family like she had in the courtyard again and that she would return when the time was right and asking Sesshomaru to wait for her if he truly loved her. Sango left to look for her two days later promising to bring her back safe and sound. Now that you know the background it's time to start the story.

As they walked down the path they arrived at a hot springs whose staff had always loved them. When they walked up an old woman named Akai looked up from her work to see who had come to the hot springs this early in the morning. Who she saw shocked her "oh my how long I have waited to see you again Lady Sango Bankotsu has been awaiting you a long many months. But I also see that you were unable to find Lady Kagome." She said this with sadness in her voice because unlike Sango who left on a mission. Kagome just disappeared and no one knew where she had gone. But Sango smiled "actually she's right here beside me" then she snapped her fingers and Kagome appeared right beside Sango. "Hello how are you it's been a long time and I've missed you so much." Kagome smiled the whole time she was saying this then she moved forward to hug the woman who hugged her back and let the happy tears fall. "Yes I have missed you but that doesn't matter now considering you have returned to us" she said wiping her eyes and continuing. "Prince Sesshomaru prays at your father's shrine every day praying for you to come home safely and Rin cries every day. Your parents are starting to think that you have passed away and that Sango is too ashamed to return home so as much as I like seeing you both go home and calm everyone down ok." She said this with a small smile as she waved them off with a low bow. Kagome and Sango walked for ten minutes before they were standing at the gates. They were both wearing long black cloaks that covered their whole body and heads. Kagome turned to Sango right before they knocked on the gate. "Will they hate me for running away I mean I left without a trace and technically it's my fault you came after me..." "No they won't, listen Kagome they miss you so much and frankly I chose to follow you so let's go in shall we." With that they knocked on the door loudly and waited for the guard to let them in but the guard just looked over the edge of the gate and said. "Who dares to come this early to the village?" Sango looked up with a menacing glare "you would do well to let us in we have travelled long and hard to get here and frankly you are violating 6 different rules by not letting us in so open the gate now." The guard was so shocked he just opened the gate and said "welcome to the village I shall send for an escort to take you to the castle. I presume you have come to see the royal family." "Of course how fast can you have an escort here?" The guard just looked around before motioning for one of the guardsmen to come over and without talking just sent him with us to the castle

Jen Taisho sat at her head throne to her left was Inu Taisho her husband he sat in the other head throne. In the two secondary thrones (which were on Inu's left and Jen's right) were Jen and Inu's sons Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. The third set of thrones was empty and had remained that way since Kagome had left. The forth row were for the youngest couple who were Rin Kagome's sister and Kohaku Sango's brother who fell in love too. They were all seated together when Sesshomaru decided to speak "father do you think she'll come back before Inuyasha comes to take the kingdom away from us?" His face was sad as he asked that question his father looked at him encouragingly as he spoke. "Yes son I have all the faith in the world that she will walk through that door any day now and fall into your arms." When the quiet resumed to the group it was soon disturbed by one of the guards entering and announcing. "There are a couple of visitors here to see the royal family and they request a private meeting so all guards and servants please vacate the room." As the servants were leaving with the guards the royal family members were sitting in anticipation for the visitors. When the room was vacated Kagome and Sango entered the room in their cloaks and stood in the appropriate place and waited for Inu to speak. "So we hear you have traveled for a long time to get here and that you have had to battle many menacing battles just to appear before us today. My question is why specifically my kingdom and not another's?" Sango looked up smiling as she spoke "Well my lord Inu Taisho yes we have travelled long and it has been a struggle just to survive but we had each other and that's all that matters. To answer your second question oh honorable lord of the west it had to be this kingdom because I decided that it was time that I return to you my father." As she said this she removed her hood and reviled her identity and allowed her true scent to take over her scent again. Bankotsu jumped up and hugged her as tightly as he could while he just kept repeating "oh thank Kami thank Kami." After a long hug from them all even Sesshomaru she went back to stand with Kagome who had yet to be revealed who had started coughing and then whispered something so Sango spoke. "My partner in the journey was unfortunately injured in the battle we forced to fight against some skilled demons. She had healed it but it appears that the strain of the injury has opened the internal part of the injury again. So she would like to make this quick and have Rin treat her wound after ok." Inu looked hard at Sango hard and they had a glaring match until Kagome coughed and fell to a crouch and her blood dripped to the floor. The instant her blood hit the floor Sesshomaru stood and ran to her crouching in front of her and said. "Rin get over here now she's dying" "but Sesshomaru father hasn't said I can yet" "just do it anyway please Rin please for me." Sesshomaru was almost crying so Rin ran over to him and got him to lay her down and she moved the cloak away from her chest and swiped her hand over it. There was a gurgling noise when she went over a specific spot and Rin stopped and put both her hands on Kagome's chest unknowingly saving her sister's life and a burst of blue exploded on her chest as she started to heal. It didn't take long for the injury to be completely healed and Kagome to wake up and slowly sit up just to be vigorously hugged by Sesshomaru who was now crying for the first time. Inu decided to finally interrupt "so son why did you not wait for my decision you know the penalty for that." Before Sesshomaru could do anything in his defense Kagome intervened by struggling to her feet and speaking. "I take full responsibility for this and I accept full punishment because I have only been back for one hour and I have already broken my vow by failing my family again. Therefore I Kagome Higurashi accept the consequence of being demoted of position as Sesshomaru wife and will depart immediately." Everyone was shocked as Kagome allowed her true scent to surface and removed her hood to reveal herself. As she turned to leave Sango yelled at Inu. "Dad you can't do this she only got that injury jumping in front of me because I froze in the middle of the battle like serious froze. No defense no offence and I would be dead if it weren't for her." Inu looked up at Kagome sadly as she said goodbye to his son who was crying again. Rin was now mad so she exploded "father dearest if I may I have a comment that will benefit everyone. As said in the rules of our fine lands if a prince makes a choice before the king on something that's not his to make a choice on the punishment is to be demoted. But you forget that if they made the decision because their mate is the one in danger or the wound was life threatening or they were almost dead. In this case it was not his mate but it was his mate to be and the wound was life threatening and if you had delayed two more minutes she would have already been dead. So as you can see she is not to be demoted and has instead returned to us so we should be celebrating I know I am I missed you sis." After she finished she ran forward and hugged Kagome fiercely then Inu hugged her and apologized for the mishap and Jen hugged her promising her that she would always be loved in her kingdom. Finally Bankotsu hugged her and challenged her. "So sis you think your some great fighter now huh well then here's a little challenge how?" "Sure but what did you have in mind cause whatever it is no holding back now that my imoto has healed me I can do everything at full strength." "Ok then your first challenge is to try to get Sesshomaru to pop his seed during the sex part of the mating ceremony before you hit your climax ok. Second is to do me the honor of a duel no holding back and one weapon of your choice winner gets bragging rights." Kagome smiled coyly and said "You're on onisan when and where this duel is happening?" "Outside and whenever you want." Kagome's face clouded for she hadn't been in the courtyard since the day her father died. Her hesitation made Sesshomaru remember this and he spoke. "Actually I think we should have the duel in the coliseum and never ever have duels in the courtyard again." "Alright fine in the coliseum then but when." "What about now?" Bankotsu looked at her like she was crazy "right now. Are you crazy you just got home and you were just healed from a fatal wound and now you want to duel me ok but chose your weapon carefully." "Oh don't worry if I was you I would be more worried about how you're going to mate tonight with how much pain you're going to be in." Kagome was smiling at him so sweetly he was actually scared. "So Rin where did you hide Ichiru I need her to fight?" Kagome asked her this question like it was just a passing quarry. "Yes don't worry sis no one saw her and she was safe I'll go get her right now and you two can be reunited." As Rin left the room everyone else looked at Kagome confusedly. "What oh you are all wondering who Ichiru is but don't worry all you need to know is that it's Bankotsu's worst nightmare and it's a weapon." Rin suddenly came back holding a large double sided blade staff with a handle in the middle of the two blades connecting them. She ran right to Kagome and handed her the weapon and she moved with it like it weighed nothing at all but when Sesshomaru picked it up he almost dropped it, it was so heavy. Though his bravery was wavering he was much too proud to back down even though a part of him was saying "_it will hurt your pride more if she beats you_." He didn't listen to that little voice and just followed her out to the coliseum were the battle would begin.

As the members of the royal family that weren't battling took their places at in the center of the front row of coliseum seats. Kagome and Bankotsu were taking battle positions and making last minute adjustments. For instance Kagome was applying her armor which consisted looked like Sango's but it grew on her from her sword hand covering her whole body with really tough armor. Bankotsu on the other hand was fidgeting nervously with his armor. When the battle started it looked like Bankotsu had the upper hand for he had his sword almost at her throat. "Wow Kagome you make yourself look so cool with that heavy weapon but really you can't beat me." Suddenly from the audience Rin laughed and at that moment Kagome pushed hard on the sword and it actually flew out of Bankotsu's hand and behind Kagome. She then jumped back in front of Banryu doing a flip in midair and landing in a defensive position sword already to lash out at any moment. "You think you're so good come give me what you got. After all I got to see whether you could protect Sango if she was hurt and you were unarmed because I could protect Sesshomaru if that happened so come get me." Bankotsu was shocked by her sheer force but accepting her challenge he ran forward not thinking about until one of the sides of her sword almost cut him in half. In the stands everyone was looking at Rin in awe. "How did you know that it wasn't over cause it looked seriously over for her?" Rin smiled "I'm surprised Sango that you didn't guess that considering you travelled with her for half a year. I knew I guess because I watched her train for years and have noticed when she is really weak but even that is not seen as a disadvantage. One of the things that potentially make her the strongest fighter is that she is ruthless when she fights and she likes to toy with the one she is fighting against that why she made it look like she was going to lose so he would be off balance she just too good to fight against him. He clearly hasn't fought enough battles to have learned that you never underestimate your opponent." With that said there was no more need to speak as the battle raged on. After an hour of straight fighting Kagome finished the fight by pinning Bankotsu to the floor and when she got off of him raised the white flag signaling the end of the duel and Kagome as the winner. The crowd exploded with applause as the guards lead them away. The royals were speechless Rin on the other hand ran up to Kagome and they started to talk about Kagome's technique. "You seemed to aim high on some of your moves watch out for that also you need to work on your backhand ok good job out there though at least you're not hurt." Then Kagome walked up to where Bankotsu was still lying on the ground and helped him up. "Good fight Bankotsu you were a very tough advisory but it just came down to technique." "Thanks but that doesn't stop the fact that in front of all those people you brought out a force not to be challenged and her name is Kagome." They smiled at each other and left the coliseum with the others in tow.

When they returned to the throne room Kagome's armor was completely gone and she was dressed in what she arrived in again. Noticing that both girls were unfittingly dressed for their high standard Inu sent them up to their chambers accompanied by two chamber maids. As the rest of the family waited for them to change, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu tried to sneak upstairs three times. When Kagome and Sango emerged Sesshomaru and Bankotsu's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Kagome was wearing a electric blue kimono with a silver dragon pattern and a silver obi. Sango on the other hand was wearing a light purple kimono with an orange flower pattern and an orange obi. When they had finally calmed the boys down they took their seats next to them. Inu spoke when everyone was comfortable. "Sesshomaru I think that if we have the mating ceremony tonight you will be safe from Inuyasha so let's mate you all tonight." They all nodded in agreement and Inu switched topics. "Now is the time to explain the mating ritual. There are three steps to the proses. Firstly diners with just the couples were let's use Sesshomaru and Bankotsu as an example like Sesshomaru will talk about Bankotsu and vice versa ok. Secondly the couples will have meetings with me and Jen ok. Finally the marking proses in which we take in stages like one couple at a time while and every one of us except the couple will wait until all the couples have finished the matting proses because we only have one matting room ok now let start the proses." Inu stood and clapped his hands "ok everyone get up and go into the dining room." As they stood Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and ran forward to run to walk with Sango. The last thing that Jen and Inu saw of them before the entered the dining room was the girls giving the boys an irresistible smile and the boy running at them.

Sitting at the table together they decided which order the odd knowledge would go they were going Kohaku, Sango, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin. So after eating for like ten minutes Kohaku started the discussion. "So Bankotsu I think I'll tell you a very hot thing about my sister" "ok shoot Kohaku" Kohaku gave his sister an evil look before he spoke. "She never flatters she will give her all until she has nothing to give." Bankotsu smirked and taunted Sango "well it would seem I will have a mate that's a little engine that could he ha." Sango blushed scarlet and hide her face as she started her part. "Ok fine Kohaku you want to play that card I'll play this one. Rin when Kohaku is pleasured he squeals and moans like a little girl." Kohaku looked horrified at his sister who he didn't even know knew that. So Rin spoke "oh looks like I get the sweet easy popper hi." Kohaku's face was priceless as he hide the last of his pride. Bankotsu decided it was his turn "So Kagome how about I tell you more about your challenge I mean no girl has ever gotten him to feel any sort of pleasure physically so try your best." "Good I love a challenge in stuff like this" there was no blush on Sesshomaru's cheeks and he looked rather pleased with himself. Sesshomaru wanted a piece of the action now so he spoke. "Ha oh Sango did you know that when you find his sweet spot he will be so passionate and hot so find it first thing 'okay." "Kay and it looks like I have a man like Rin's ha" Bankotsu had a slight blush dusting his cheeks as Kagome started her speech. "So Kohaku how would you like it if your mate could find any sweet spot in anything. Cause its true she can how does that sound." "It sounds great" Rin didn't look embarrassed she looked evilly at Kagome and told her fact. "Sesshomaru you have a mate that plays with her prey until she defeats them and she has never lost any fights since she started fighting this way so you stand no chance." Sesshomaru looked lusty and Kagome was glaring at Rin with a rosy blush dusting her cheeks. By the time all the people had finished their facts they were all finished their diners so they left the room to head into the meeting room were Inu and Jen were already waiting.

"Hello and welcome couples to our meeting now it's time to talk to you." They were all motioned to sit in front them. When they were seated Inu spoke his speech. "I love that my sons have found love and that these loves have brought me a new son and daughter" he pointed to Kohaku and Rin. "I am so proud of all of you and now is when I talk to the couples individually. So I'll talk to Kohaku and Rin first, then Sango and Bankotsu, and finally Kagome and Sesshomaru ok so let's start." As the couples left accept the first one to be talked to and all they were wondering what their parents wanted to tell them.

As all the couples walked in and out of the room with smiles now it is Kagome and Sesshomaru's turn so they went in and sat down. Inu spoke "Kagome you have brought a new light into Sesshomaru's life and it is wonderful I love that he is no longer as distant and he will now talk to his brother. Our lives have improved greatly since you have joined our little family and when Inuyasha arrives to take the kingdom in four days. We will make sure you are dressed so pretty he will not recognize you but Kikyo will and then he will pay by duel for making you travel with her. You are a beautiful girl Kagome both in mind and spirit yours is a pure spirit that has no hate accept for the hate of Kikyo. You have opened Sesshomaru's heart and the rest of ours to your light and now we are happier as a family and I just know you will be a great mate for Sesshomaru." With that they all stood and Kagome gave Inu and Jen a hug before giving Sesshomaru a smoldering kiss that made him moan. Before they left the room and proceeded to the bedroom portion of the process.

At the room they stayed outside of it as Inu explained it "one couple at a time will mate in there while we wait out here ok." They all nodded "ok Rin and Kohaku your up first." They entered the room and were gone for about twenty minutes before it was already over. "Good job Rin you guys were fast so just wait for the others with us ok Sango and Bankotsu your next." They bounded into the room and were back in about forty five minutes. "Good job Sango you got him now just wait for them ok go Kagome and Sesshomaru." They walked in very calmly and weren't out of there for like an hour and ten minutes. Every one of the royals that knew Sesshomaru knew he was like impossible to crack but Kagome had "amazing job Kagome now you all need to get some sleep ok goodnight." With that everyone left to they're respectable bedrooms for the night.

In the early hours of the morning you could hear the sounds of someone training in the coliseum outside the castle all the royals got up a few minutes later and got up to see which one of them was training so early. They had been expecting to see Sesshomaru or Bankotsu but they saw Kagome training with the guards who were getting a good workout from her. When she spotted them she left the arena and ran over to them "good morning everyone I was just helping these pansy's learn how to fight like a man." She smiled at them as she walked back into the castle when a question Inu posed stopped her. "You and Rin are two of them aren't you Kagome?" She turned and looked at him "yes but why does it matter anymore no one cares we are just normal people now and that make Kikyo normal too so don't get any ideas." "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked completely confused Kagome sighed "me and my sisters are the power sisters." "Who are the power sisters?" Sango asked "they are from an old tale that was always unfinished because they had not yet been born. It talked of three sisters have immense power and weapons that match their power and skill level perfectly their power ranges and because of some freaky thing the power was not shared equally among the sisters they range from most powerful to middle powerful to weakest powerful." Kagome sighed "yes we are I am the most powerful so I have Ichiru the sword staff, Rin is the middle powerful so she has Niryu and Nitsu, a set of scythes', and Kikyo is the weakest she has Sanryu, a bow and arrows. We grew up with lots of special treatment so when our powers can in we trained with just our parents so everyone just forgot about us being the chosen ones so we could live a normal life and mate for love not power." Sesshomaru looked at her the same way as he used to "Kagome I will always see you as the beautiful amazing girl I fell in love with so many months ago now you are just more powerful and I like that because I do not have to worry so much about you but it won't make me love you anymore than I already do, because that's impossible." The others agreed and they all went inside for breakfast; shortly after sitting down beside their mates they started the ceremony. "Now Sango and Bankotsu it would appear as if you two are perfect mates, Kohaku and Rin though very young you have already found the one you are to be with, Sesshomaru your heart is finally at peace with your mind and body as you have mated with the one you are supposed to." They all ate happily that is until Kagome felt Naraku's aura and suggested that they all go fight and beat Naraku for good. They agreed and got their weapons along with their armor and met in front of the castle. Kagome smiled, "I have brought some allies who are willing to establish a safe camp just outside of the battlefield and hold the fort they should be arriving soon." As if on cue Koga and his whole tribe arrived; Koga spoke for them, "it is nice to fight among friends and aid our allies in defeating such a formidable foe. Although I will admit that it is nice to finally know why I was not the man who claimed your heart oh Lady of the West." They smiled and started off towards Naraku's castle; on the way there Kagome explained something very important "Now for Rin this concept will be easy he has planned this one on one fight style so the matches are set." Sesshomaru looked confused "what do you mean the matches are set?" "Well you see I mean that Naraku has already asked fate who to pit against whom and so it is set." As she finished this statement they arrived at the spot they were going to camp "we leave the camp and lesser demons to you oh Koga of the wolf demons do not dishonor your pack and do not let us down for we are counting on you to keep the safe hold and humans' safe." Kagome's voice was authoritative and strong as she looked determinedly at Koga and Ayame. "I'm sure, oh great power sister and lady of the west, with your trust and blessing we shall not fail you Lady Kagome." His voice was hopeful as Kagome motioned for them to kneel and she did a hand seal with Rin and they were blessed. Before the royals walked with Kagome towards the castle of Naraku; they approached the castle and walked inside "kukukukukuku welcome to my castle now I have set this up for you here are the fated matches." A dark voice said as he emerged from the dark "NARAKU!" Kagome's voice cut the air as she screeched at him; he simply laughed again and shook his head "I have no time for this now the matches are: me against Kagome, Kagura against Sesshomaru, Kanna and the mirror monster against Jen, Muso against Kohaku, Hakudoshi against Bankotsu, Moryomaru against Rin, Entei against Sango, and Byakuya against Inu got it." They all nodded angrily "well then you must venture into the dark of my castle and find your competition." He smiled evilly and vanished "well lets go we need to finish this." Kagome said as they all advanced into the castle. Sango was riding on Kirara, Sesshomaru, Inu and Jen were riding their demon clouds, Rin was riding on Ahu Unh, Kohaku was riding Shippo, Bankotsu on his demon cloud and Kagome was running at the front of the pack. At the end of the corridor was a landing with eight other hallways to choose and they were all marked with a name. "I guess this is where we split up isn't it well then I wish you all the best of luck and the building might collapse when my battle finishes so please try to be finished before that and meet at base camp ok." They nodded for Kagome was in charge for now and everyone was ok with that, the girl in question ran towards her hallway without even looking at Sesshomaru and it hurt him a little as he watched her leave down the corridor. Sango saw him watching Kagome depart and explained "Sesshomaru she knows she thinks she needs to be extra strong for the group so she didn't look at you because although she is strong she knows there is a large chance she will: either not make it out of the rubble as the building collapses or she won't be strong enough to defeat him." Sesshomaru nodded and ran down his hallway thanking Sango as he ran the other all left as well only Rin walked because she knew for a fact that it the hall to Naraku was the longest and it would take Kagome until everyone was already at basecamp just to find him. So as the battling commenced Kagome flipped Ichiru out and jumped onto her and rode her like a hover board.

Back at base camp Koga and the other wolves in his tribe had their arms full with preparing a safe secure camp to treat the wounded and fending off the demons and preventing them from getting away. But they would never complain for their comrades were in the castle and fighting the fate deciding battles to save their future so this was the least they could do. Koga was especially worried that Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyo would show up and ruin everything because there is no way they are staying in the camp they made because of what Kikyo has done to Kagome. But Ayame brought him back into the battle "Koga love we need to focus no use us being injured if they need us to treat their wounds that will be far more sever. " Koga smiled "your right my love we must be on our game, all right men be on your guard we need to be in good condition to deal with at least Kagome's injuries because she's against Naraku so she will definitely have injuries got it." They all nodded and got into position for the next horde to arrive.

As Koga's men fought outside Inu was finishing up his match for you see all the servants didn't want to live anymore so they were easy to kill. He had a nasty cut on his arm but it would be healed by tomorrow so when his match was over he made his way slowly down to base camp. Sesshomaru was in the middle of his match when he decided to ask "why are you making this so easy for me don't you want to live not having to serve him?" Kagura looked at him thoughtfully "thanks for your concern Sesshomaru but no I want to be a free spirit and I can't do that till I die so please kill me so I may die and be reincarnated into a better life ok." Sesshomaru smiled as well "if that is to be your dying wish I shall honor it by fulfilling it, alright." As she nodded Sesshomaru's blade cut through her chest and she fell to the floor dead and finally at peace, He whispered a prayer for the dead and swiftly left the room. Sango and Kohaku met up in the large room were all of them had said good-bye and ran out together. Both worried for Kagome but also knew they needed to get to camp or Bankotsu and Rin would go crazy that is if they were there. They were sad to see no they were not and Sango decided to sit with Sesshomaru who was actually crying because he was so worried for Kagome. Rin looked angrily at the dead baby on the ground in front of her, she had don it she had killed Naraku's human heart so Kagome was able to kill him that gave her a little hope. As she departed from the room she spat on the baby and left only to see Jen on the path to camp Rin thinking she was injured ran to her only to find that the reason she was going so slow was because she was crying. "What's the matter mom you shouldn't be crying I have been telepathically talking to Kohaku and he told me dad, Sesshomaru, himself, and Sango are all fine and intact apart from your husband having a cut on the arm, Sango having a burn on her back and me having a cut down my left leg no one has been injured so don't cry." Rin soon found herself in Kohaku's arm as he lifted her and said "you shouldn't be walking ok now let's go." Rin laughed and they got to camp and saw they tears pouring out of Sesshomaru's eyes but they accepted it because his mate wasn't back yet. Bankotsu was in a dead lock with Hakudoshi until he suddenly dropped his sword and said "kill me ok now thinking about it I hate my life ok just kill me I want you to ok nothing would make me happier." Bankotsu just nodded and ran him through with his sword and left the room really not caring about were his soul went but he preferred it go to hell not heaven. All that was left was Kagome and they all waited at basecamp all the minor demons had been defeated so the wolf demon tribe was taking care of the injured and praying for Kagome. Koga needed to look strong for his tribe but Ayame didn't need to so even though she knew Koga was hurting for his friend she openly cried for Kagome while Koga held her. Kagome on the other hand finally got to Naraku's room she burst through the door and drew Ichiru who she had put away only minutes ago. "Naraku I will kill you tonight so I can be free to live without needing to hunt you for the rest of my life and you will stop being a fearful force in the world ok now die." Naraku just snickered and lunged at her with his tentacles but Kagome was too quick and she had already anticipated that move. The battle raged on like that for a while but eventually Naraku knocked Ichiru out of her hands and attacked so she couldn't get out of the way in time so he made a gash on her leg through her armor. Even with her injury she did a flip into the back corner and she reached her hand out and yelled "ICHIRU COME TO MY HAND I NEED YOU." Naraku cut her across her arm right arm but Ichiru was soon in her hand and I one move she stabbed into Naraku's heart and grabbed the jewel with her free hand. "You will come with me to the underworld miko you see with the injuries you have now you won't make it outside before the ruble consumes you so farewell for now." He started a kind of manic laughing as he plunged a tentacle through her heart and her stomach before falling into endless sleep. Back at base camp Sesshomaru was whimpering because Kagome was still gone and he could do nothing to help her except sit and wait for her to arrive. The building was collapsing around so she started running not thinking Ichiru was bounded enough with her or trusted her enough to let Kagome surf through the air on her. About halfway down the hallway Kagome collapsed and Ichiru yelled at her to draw her and with some of her remaining strength she drew her and stood as Ichiru went under her feet. Ichiru was really worried about her wielder because she could barely stand let alone make it to base camp. Kagome could tell how bad her injuries were because Ichiru was going faster than she had ever gone before and she was very tense but Kagome could also an even stronger connection that she had ever felt before with Ichiru. Panic was now setting in because Ichiru could feel her power depleting and she knew she at least needed to make it out of his castle or they would both die. Well she made it out of the house and the telepathic connection with Sesshomaru resumed. When he got the message in his head about Kagome near death he was on his feet running out the door and into the glow of the setting sun. "KAGOME, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU" Sesshomaru was searching franticly for her she had been really badly injured and near death when he saw her in his mind. It was then that he saw a glowing light underneath a rock and ran to it. He turned it over to find a barely alive Kagome and desperate Ichiru. "Oh Kami what am I gonna do" he picked her up as though she was made of the finest porcelain in the world and ran faster than he ever has in his life to get her to the base camp, he had her there in two seconds flat and laying down. Rin came running over and cried out in sorrow as she started to heal her, she sobbed as her power started to fade and Kagome wasn't even half healed. Koga came over and asked her and important question "is she in stable condition right now?" Rin smiled at that "yes I did manage to that." "Then we can take care of it from here ok you are injured as well and you know that Kagome would hate herself if she awoke from unconsciousness to find that you healed her and didn't spend any time taking care of yourself." Ayame added in wisely as she smiled fondly at Kagome, crouching down she looked over at Sesshomaru "I take it I have permission to heal her." Sesshomaru nodded and sat there looking at her cautiously as she bandaged up his beloved. Inu was cuddling Jen, who was crying because Kagome was in such bad shape, looking sadly at his oldest son for he looked so lost and helpless while his mate was so injured. Bankotsu was comforting Sango, who wished the pain of maybe losing a sister would go away, while at the same time battling the pain himself. Kohaku was trying to console Rin who was on the verge of a mental breakdown because she wasn't strong enough to save her own birth sister. Kohaku had to remind her of something though "Rin listen you did all you could for her and frankly when Kagome is back to health I'm sure she won't mind helping you with your healing skills if it bugs you that much." Rin smiled a bit and nodded before snuggling into Kohaku even more to begin the long night before they were all to travel back to the castle.

The next morning they awoke to find Sesshomaru holding Kagome who was softly speaking to him. They turned to the group and Kagome spoke her voice was weak but there "hi guys" no one moved until Rin ran to her and looked at all her injuries proclaiming that almost all of them were healed. Even with that Sesshomaru wouldn't let her walk until Rin had healed her injuries completely healed. Of course being Kagome she automatically went to ran and healed her completely and then Sango before leading the group out of the basecamp and to the castle. The village rang out in cheers as they arrived and were bowed to lower than usual as they made their way to the castle. In front of the whole village Kagome awarded the wolf demon tribe. "Koga prince of the wolf demons and Ayame princess of the wolf demons the kingdom of the west and the entire world thank you for your aid in the defeat of Naraku the great tyrant. We of the west can only offer this petty award and our praise for your aid and for being our allies during that time of need. If you and your tribe hadn't come to our aid the villages of all lands would have been slaughtered by demons and I for one would not have made it. I just hope our nations can remain allies and even friends." Koga and Ayame were honored and accepted graciously as well as accepting the friendship between the nations agreeing that they should be friends. Koga's tribe left the next day allowing time for Kagome and Sango to go shopping for Kimonos' for Inuyasha was coming the next day and the two girls wanted to look unrecognizable to the two males in the party. When they returned Kagome glared at them without a word and ran out to the courtyard, they all looked confusedly at Sango who looked mad as well. "What happened to make you two so mad?" Bankotsu asked surprised by her outburst Sango just glared and turned away "I told her that I didn't understand how she could just avoid the courtyard and if she was ever going to be able to live a free life she had to go out to the courtyard." A servant said as Sango looked at the horrified expression on Sesshomaru's face and Rin exploded "DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING she doesn't go into the courtyard because the last time she was in there her dad was murdered by our older sister right in front of her and our sister almost killed her while trying to kill me and then she ran away." Rin took a breath and ran out to be with her sister Sesshomaru picked up where Rin left off "the only people who have been out there since that day are Rin, who only went out there to cry, and the priests' who took the body to the shrine they had built for the body at our request. So the blood hasn't been cleaned and she will be in emotional pain for days now leave the room or we will have you removed." He stood as she was being escorted out and left the room to see if his mate was ok. The others looked at Sango for a more in-depth explanation of what happened. Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru approached her Rin had left when she saw him coming over. She tried to wipe away her tears but new ones fell to replace them Sesshomaru looked at her sympathetically. "He loves you, but you know that don't you I mean it's pretty difficult to imagine but he does and I bet he's proud as well." Kagome griped his shirt as he embraced and she sobbed "it's just so hard to deal with and I miss him so much I mean I love your dad like a new dad but no one can replace him in my heart." Sesshomaru smiled a bit at that "no one is asking you to replace him in your heart or even forget him we just want to make sure you are ok and move on from this in a healthy way ok. I love you and my parents are honored to be your segregate parents ok now I have a proposition for you ok. How about you and me go and talk to your parents ok I think that might help a lot with this pain you feel inside." Kagome's face seemed to light up "but how they're both dead?" Sesshomaru smiled "well love you are a miko so when the priests' blessed the body of your father they linked your souls so he and your mom could watch over you. This connection also allows you and Rin to talk to them at your father's shrine." Kagome launched herself onto him and was at a loss for words as Sesshomaru led her to the shrine were Rin was waiting for her. "Kagome are you ready to see them again" Kagome nodded and went inside with her sister as Sesshomaru went back to the castle. Rin and Kagome kneeled and waited, then they were there in front of them Kagome gasped "mom, dad oh Kami it's nice to see you I have missed you so very much." Kitami cupped her middle daughters face as she examined it for injuries. "We missed you too but we were with you the whole time on your journey no need to worry but we need to talk to you about something important." Rikiya said as he looked at the attentive faces of his precious daughters. "First we need to apologize for the task we have placed on your shoulders but we kind of had to you see in the story about the power sisters the weakest one was adopted. So Kikyo is adopted and needs to be killed or she will become the new Naraku and you really don't want another one of those ok. Now Kagome I know for a fact that you are strong enough to defeat her and Sesshomaru is strong enough to defeat Inuyasha but Rin I need you to be very careful she could have brought others like it will be up to you not Bankotsu to defeat Miroku ok. You two are our last hope ok we really love you and wish we could be there with you to help you through this but we can't be. Now good luck to both of you we must go back for now but you may come back later if you need to take ok bye." Kagome watched as they left back to heaven as the girls stood to leave Rin looked over at Kagome as they were walking back and saw a new light in her eyes. When they entered the throne room laughing and smiling everyone smiled and they all went to dinner together. "Inuyasha and company will be here tomorrow so Kagome no early morning training ok and Bankotsu Rin will be fighting Miroku not you ok." The two in question nodded and they all left to their rooms so they could all get a good night sleep for tomorrow.

The morning came bright and early for the girls, for they had to get ready for Inuyasha's arrival. Sango and Rin were in Kagome's room for kimonos, then they migrated to Sango's room for hair and Rin's room for make-up by the time they were done everyone in the whole village was awake. The signal that Inuyasha had arrived sounded and everyone got into positions for the dramatic entrance. When the front doors opened a guard announced "Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Siori have arrived." Inu nodded and the two couples came in smiling "well what do we have here two mates-less princes and a mate-less nothing ha I win father so you all better leave." Sesshomaru smiled "actually Inuyasha we do have mates and Kohaku is a prince who also has a mate and here they come maybe you'll recognize them." When the girls entered the room and Kikyo froze "you two how the hell after the horrifying site I put on in the courtyard did he ever still pick you." Kagome smiled "because sister dear you put on the show not me" Rin nodded in agreement and Inuyasha just looked confused "what the hell is going on?" Well dearest Inuyasha me and Kikyo is me and Rin's older sister and right before I met you she killed my father having killed my mother months before because she was jealous of me." Inuyasha looked even more confused "how do I know you?" Kagome looked at him shocked "do really not recognize me or Sango I mean we did travel with you guys for like six months foolish underling." Inuyasha was shocked "so you are the same stupid, clumsy, slow, fat, ugly toad of a girl named Kagome who used to follow me and find jewel shard for me." Kagome just turned her head away from him "watch your mouth when talking to royalty lowlife she is of a far superior rank then you." Sesshomaru commented through gritted teeth as Kagome started to glow with spiritual energy. "Well sister dear it's nice to see you but now I think it's time to finish what you started all those months ago but this time only one of us will make it out alive and it won't be you." Kagome spoke in a menacing tone as she walked to the coliseum Inuyasha was laughing "you got to be kidding me go on Kikyo you can beat her I mean she is pathetic." Sango sneered "come Siori I will show you what real fighting is so you will stop doing it wrong but you will be dead by the end of the lesson so I don't know why I bother." Kikyo and Siori snickered and followed them out to the coliseum while Inuyasha and Miroku walked over to Rin and Sesshomaru who were their opponents.

They had to fight tournament style so none of Inuyasha's group cheats. Siori and Sango were up first "you lowlife you may think you have a shot at beating me but you don't so I'll give you one last chance to back out." Siori said laughing as she drew her simple katana staring at it lovingly as though it was the best weapon in the world. Sango didn't laugh because of how professional she was but she did trash talk "well it looks like you are gonna get the butt kicking of your life." The battle was short and sweet, all Sango had to do was one good throw of Hiraikotsu to make Siori duck allowing Sango to run at her with her katana and stab Siori right thru her back and the blade came out through her stomach. Although she was dying Siori still had it in her to stab Sango in her knee, the sword didn't come out the other side but that somehow meant it hurt more. "Take that bitch you deserved that, but don't worry Miroku will be joining you very shortly." Sango spat as Miroku came running over and looked on horrified before he picked her up and took her to right corner, laying her down gently he whispered a prayer of the dead before moving to the center to prepare for battle. Bankotsu ran to Sango and picked her up smiling and ripped the katana out of her knee and brought her to Kagome to be healed. At the same time Rin was making her way down to the middle of the stadium to face off with Miroku. "Well the shrimp finally decided to stand up to me hahaha sure I'll play your game so long as you understand that it will end you." Miroku smirked as he smiled and pointed his staff at her Rin just smiled "we shall see" as she spoke she drew her twin scythes and twirling them on her fingers. This battle was a longer because Miroku got nervous at the start of the battle and released the wind tunnel in an attempt to pull Rin in. Rin just smiled and started to glow as she used the air to from the tunnel to boost her spiritual power and letting it surround her and grounded herself so as not to be pulled in by the wind tunnel. Acting as though he was unaffected by this he closed it and threw his staff at Rin, at the same time she threw her scythes at him. The staff hit Rin before the scythes hit Miroku so he got to watch as the staff flipped in midair, so the sharp end was facing Rin, and stab her thru her arms that she had crossed in front of her face to protect it. When she moved her hand after ripping the staff out of her arms she watched her scythes go right thru Miroku's chest, one had his heart on the end, and him fall to the floor. Rin placed her hands on her injuries healing them as best she could although not even Kagome could completely heal Sango so that was ok. Kagome ran down to where Miroku was laying and carried him to where Siori was laid and placed him there as well before saying a prayer and going back to the stands. She sat beside Sango and apologized again for not being able to completely heal her Sango told her not to worry. Sesshomaru was super confident about this battle but so was Inuyasha "well big brother I suppose if you lose and Kagome somehow kills my Kikyo I would just kill her." Inuyasha was now laughing but Sesshomaru wasn't he just looked on at his younger brother disgusted "how could you an inferior half-bread ever dream to defeat me. My battle knowledge skills are far more advanced and I comprehend that those facts are not crucial to win a battle but my love for Kagome and the rest of my family overpowers all the love in your heart. That is what will win me the battle" Sesshomaru replied logically as he drew Bakusaiga. Their fight was long for they both fought in almost the same way so it was difficult for either of them to gain an upper hand. Eventually Inuyasha finally got the upper hand and made a cut on Sesshomaru's back but it was trick because Sesshomaru then used the break in his concentration to stab Inuyasha in the chest and then ripped the sword out and stabbed him thru his stomach and then with his whip he cut Inuyasha in many places until he was dead. Sesshomaru didn't even look at him as he walked back to the stands looking into Kagome's eyes all he saw was passion, understanding, and relief. They watched Kikyo drag Inuyasha's body over to the others and pray for him before making her way to the center. Kagome didn't use the stairs she jumped from the stands and landed right in front of Kikyo looking utterly disgusted. "Well hello sister dear how have you been since I killed father I see Rin has gotten a lot better at fighting. Now I see you believe you can beat me well your wrong" Kikyo was cunning in her taunts. But Kagome was even more cunning "Well sister since I have talked to our parents they have made it in time to watch this fight and they have brought a few of your friends three to be exact. Don't worry though they watched Rin's battle as well now let's get this over with. You better not make this a waste of my time Kikyo, but knowing you it probably will be." The battle followed; it was intense but not long full lf hate and pain left from the past their eyes were blazing as they drew their weapons. Kikyo drew her bow and grabbed an arrow and attached it to the end and the bow turned into a metal spear and it started. The difference is that when Kagome drew Ichiru she started to glow a blue glow; Rikiya and Kitami gasped and so did Rin. The others looked confused so they turned to Rin and she explained "it would seem that Kagome needing to rely on her after the battle with Naraku has allowed their souls to connect in a whole new way." Sesshomaru, who had been listening just refused to look away from his fighting love, smiled as he let his worry show on his face. Rin and Kagome's mom reached down and held his hands in an attempt to comfort as they all watched. The battle was in a dead lock that is until Kagome got the upper hand and Kikyo backed out so not to get injured but in her escape Kagome sliced a long cut down her arm. Kikyo hissed in pain as she got into a defensive position not knowing how to much of a waste that was because, the next thing she knew, Kagome was right above her, Ichiru was about to go right thru her when she dived out of the way crying out in anger. But Kagome couldn't get her balance quick enough and Kikyo stabbed her in the back and pushed it thru Kagome's stomach. Kagome screamed out in pain but used the fact the weapon was in her back to move it the way she wanted. Kagome pulled it out of her back and did a jump back flip with both weapons in her hands smiling knowingly. "You shouldn't have done that Kikyo now just watch; spirit diamond freeze frame prison." Kagome glowed even more as she floated but before Ichiru dropped she marked it with her blood and let it go. "You see I have my blood on my back, you have my blood on your face from the blood splatter when you stabbed me, your weapon has my blood on it from when you stabbed me, and I just marked Ichiru with my blood." Smiling in a content way a blue line formed on the ground connecting to the spiritual energy in all the items in the diamond connecting them. When both sides hit Kikyo they let Kagome, Ichiru, and Sanryu go but keeping Kikyo frozen in place Kagome looked at her sadly as she stabbed Kikyo and she fell dead to the ground. Kagome picked her up and went over to the other bodies she laid Kikyo down and kneeled down next to them all and pulled the bucket of water over to them. The audience looked at her confused but Rin, again, explained. "She is doing the same thing she did for our parents to allow them to find each other in heaven and actually make it to heaven, you see mom and dad left already and now it's their turn so Kagome will set them free watch." Kagome moved her hand gracefully as she did a prayer before she put her left hand on her stomach and grabbed a handful of blood, from her rapidly bleeding wound, and used her right hand to write their names on their foreheads. She then using the spoon she poured it over her head and refilled it before pouring it over Siori, then Miroku, then Inuyasha, and finally Kikyo before saying a final prayer before trying to get to her feet but pain shot thru her and she slumped over. Sesshomaru was at her side in seconds with Rin who was already starting to heal her when the others got there. Of course Rin couldn't heal her completely but she would eventually heal in the next couple days.

For that week all the men babied their wives for they were injured but after that Kagome, Sango, and Rin were put in charge of training the guards, of course Kagome being the main trainer while Sango and Rin basically just helped. The reason Kagome got the job is because Bankotsu said that he would make her the trainer if she could beat Inu and she did. They were all happy ruling over their kingdom as a family the young couples were planning on waiting a few more years before having kids so as to be able to run around Japan Willy Nilly for a while. And so concludes the sideways tale of returning princesses.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters I only own the plot and the characters I made up.


End file.
